1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jet propulsion watercraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known jet propulsion watercraft is of a type including a steering nozzle that is pivotable right and left in response to a handle operation, and a bucket that switches the direction of a jet of water to be ejected from the steering nozzle (see Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A 2000-190895). The bucket described in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A 2000-190895 includes right and left discharge ports bored therein and is configured to eject a jet of water from the right and left discharge ports.
However, if the steering nozzle is pivoted right and left while the jet propulsion watercraft described in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2000-190895 is decelerated by ejecting a jet of water from the right and left discharge ports, in other words, while the bucket is in use, a jet of water is ejected from one of the discharge ports with an excessive momentum, and the jet propulsion watercraft makes an acute turn.